Em seus braços
by seiiran
Summary: -Já estou cansado de seus truques! Você é um deus, é o filho do rei! O que mais lhe falta Loki? –Você Thor, você é o que me falta.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Em seus braços  
**Filme:** Thor/Os vingadores  
**Casal: **Thor e Loki  
**Classificação:**Yaoi/Lemon  
**Resumo: -**Já estou cansado de seus truques! Você é um deus, é o filho do rei! O que mais lhe falta Loki? –Você Thor, você é o que me falta.

Cap. 1 Noites mal dormidas

O deus do caos deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama e passou a fitar os tecidos que a cobria. A roupa de cetim e couro que usava espalhada pelo chão, embora Loki não fosse assim, definitivamente não era desleixado, esta era uma característica de seu irmão, mas naquele momento se permitiu a tal, devido a imensa necessidade de se deitar.  
-Desgraçado... –rosnou baixo entre os dentes, as grandes orbes verde esmeralda se fecharam, o travesseiro cobriu o rosto abafando os próximos insultos –idiota prepotente, como eu o odeio!  
Infelizmente era assim todas as noites desde que o deus havia pagado sua pena e sido absolvido de seus crimes contra Midgard. Graças ao irmão conseguira passar ileso e voltar à Asgard onde após certo tempo preso acabou sendo perdoado, afinal era o deus da enganação e após tanto tempo dizendo que havia sido usado por forças mais fortes, seu pai acabou acreditando e suas atitudes foram tomadas como uma travessura, assim como quando Thor se precipitou a ir à Jotunheim. Na verdade tudo o que Loki queria era chamar a atenção, queria o irmão o tomasse nos braços com violência, implorasse para que voltasse para seu lado e dissesse que o ama. Thor, se somente esse nome lhe causava arrepios a imagem de seus belos cabelos loiros e olhos azul mar eram o suficiente para deixá-lo acordado a noite toda, e como odiava aquela agonia, revirava na cama, ora o calor lhe dominava e o corpo suava, ora tremia de frio. Sentia ódio e repulsa e após chorava e gemia em solidão.  
Loki finalmente descobrira a razão de toda sua revolta, afinal era um belo príncipe, ótimo mago e guerreiro destemido o que o revoltava era por não ser percebido por ele, não ser amado por ele da mesma maneira que o amava, não estar com ele cada segundo e por fim, por ser igual a ele no que mais desprezava, o orgulho que o impedia de expor os sentimentos. Sempre que tentava as palavras se perdiam e saiam como serpentes venenosas de sua boca, o medo de que o mais velho descobrisse sua verdadeira existência falava mais alto, o medo de perder o amor, mesmo que fraternal. Assim seguia a noite, passavam as horas o príncipe se sentia exilado ou ainda aprisionado, de todos os modos continuava privado daquilo que mais desejava.  
O dia amanheceu e Loki não sabia se tinha dormido ou apenas esperado as horas passar, levantou-se e arrumou os cabelos negros, colocando os para trás deixando visível seus belos olhos verdes, se vestiu e desceu à mesa.

-Loki? Loki! Estas me ouvindo? –Thor colocou a mão rude sobre a mão delicada e pálida do irmão.  
-O que é meu irmão? –Respondeu o moreno mais ríspido do que gostaria, puxando a mão em reflexo, tentando disfarçar o rubor que lhe tomava a face.  
-Você pode acompanhar-me para verificar uma passava secreta para Jotunheim?  
-Desculpe-me mas meus estudos de magia ocuparão a tarde toda. –O moreno levantou-se da mesa de refeições deixando Thor e seus amigos, porém o loiro o seguiu.  
-Loki pare.  
-Perdão, mas estou atrasado.  
-Para ir ao seu quarto? –Thor tentou segurar o braço do irmão, mas este se esquivou- Como seu futuro rei eu ordeno que pare!  
O moreno parou e gargalhando, balançou a cabeça _–Ordena?  
_-Meu irmão! Você tem me evitado desde que voltou, já lhe pedi que me perdoe pelo mal que fiz a ti, mas não podia deixar tantos inocentes morrerem –suplicou o loiro segurando o braço do mais novo.  
-Claro! Thor, o futuro rei! O altruísta pedindo perdão quando na verdade sabe que o verdadeiro culpado foi aquele a quem chama de 'irmão'. Por que não volta para seus amiguinhos, ou melhor para aquela mulher que fez de você um homem tão bom e me deixa em paz para sempre?  
Loki virou as costas bruscamente e saiu, os olhos verdes marejando novamente, não queria ser tão duro com o irmão mais velho, não devia demonstrar seus sentimento dessa maneira.

Thor ficou parado atônito, os olhos azuis arregalados, os cabelos se movendo pelo movimento brusco do irmão, os músculos tensos. Não sabia de onde vinha tanto ódio da parte de Loki, amava o irmão, sentia que seu dever era protegê-lo, achava-o frágil, temia por sua vida em batalhas e o que sua própria mente poderia fazer. O mais velho via o irmão como uma criança indefesa e travessa queria pegá-lo no colo e nunca mais deixá-lo sair, mas acreditava que o sentimento era fraternal, pelo menos nada além disso havia passado por sua cabeça até então.  
Algo doeu profundamente no peito de Thor, os olhos não marejaram, mas tamanha foi a tristeza que o deus do trovão saiu pelos corredores de cabeça baixa, algo que fazia raramente pois era orgulho e não deixava assuntos mal resolvidos, falaria com o irmão assim que investigasse a passagem.  
Loki se ocupou em praticar sua magías a tarde toda, forma de esquecer um pouco do irmão, quando anoiteceu deitou em sua cama exausto, talvez se estivesse cansado ao menos uma noite conseguiria dormir tranquilo.  
Thor retornou cedo pois era apenas um alarme falso, então subiu imediatamente ao quarto do irmão, sua vontade era de esbravejar e exigir uma explicação, mas sem motivo aparente, se conteve e entrou em silêncio. O deus do caos dormia profundamente haviam roupas e livros pelo chão, o que o maior achou estranho.  
O loiro sentou-se devagar na beirada da cama e observou o rosto alvo do irmão, os lábios corados estavam entreabertos, os cabelos negros sempre impecáveis estava ligeiramente bagunçado, um lençol cobria apenas suas pernas, a pele do peitoral e abdome descobertos parecia macia como veludo.  
Thor não resistiu à bela visão e tocou de leve o peitoral do mais novo, como não tinha percebido que Loki era o mais belo ser de toda Asgard?  
-Thor... preciso de você... –O moreno sussurrou dormindo entre suspiros e seu peito começou a subir e descer rapidamente em uma respiração ofegante.  
Os olhos azuis do deus do trovão abriram de súbito e seu coração disparou a boca ficou seca ansiando algo que sabia o que era, mas não se deixava acreditar.  
-Meu próprio irmão! –Falou baixo enquanto deixava o quarto apressadamente. –Por que meu coração dispara? Por que me sinto queimando em febre?  
O loiro corria pelos corredores de Valhala procurando um terraço para que pudesse respirar, de nada valia sua força inegualável naquele momento, sentia-se confuso.  
O vento gelado de Asgard afastava seus cabelos dourados do rosto que ficava ainda mais alvo com o ar frio, não entendia o que sentira naquele momento no quarto, mas de certo modo tudo o que passara fazia sentido. O quanto queria proteger o irmão, quantas vezes acreditara nele, quantas vezes o perdoara e quantas vezes arriscara o futuro trono e a própria vida por ele, não havia um dia sequer que não implorava ao seu pai para tirá-lo da prisão enquanto se encontrava lá, pagando pelos crimes que cometera contra Midgard.

O deus do trovão sentia-se de certo modo responsável, queria passar todos os crimes do imrão para si mesmo e agora que estava entendo o porquê, infelizmente foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelos gritos dos guardas, no interior do palácio.  
-Guardas! Guardas! Estamos sobre ataque, protejam o rei!  
Thor correu rapidamente em direção aos gritos, empunhando seu martelo que estava preso ao cinto, ao chegar ao salão principal do palácio de Asgard viu dezenas de gigantes de gelo invadindo o local, os guardas lutavam como podiam, mas os gigantes eram maiores e mais fortes.  
O deus do trovão investiu o poderoso martelo contra um deles, atingindo-o no queixo, o jogando para longe já sem vida. O herdeiro do trono era forte e ágil em batalha, conseguindo vencer mais alguns gigantes, porém quando percebeu outros já passavam por cima de sí com suas grandes asas cinzentas.  
O loiro correu em direção ao quarto de seu pai, para protegê-lo porém ao chegar viu que os poucos gigantes que haviam chego até lá tinham sido mortos pelos guardas. Thor suspirou aliviado por um momento até ouvir um grito que ecoava pelo corredor, os olhos azuis abriram como pratos , Loki estava em perigo, correu então o mais rápido que pôde sua capa vermelha esvoaçando tamanha a velocidade.  
Quando chegou ao quarto do irmão, Loki estava em pé e correu em sua direção, colocando as duas mãos sobre seu rosto, os olhos verde estavam arregalados, os lábios finos se entreabriram como se fosse dizer algo muito importante, porém quando Thor tentou tocar o irmão, este se desfez em uma névoa negra, era apenas uma ilusão e o verdadeiro Loki havia sido levado para Jotunheim.

1ª Thorki que escrevo *-*  
O Cap 1 não ta tão bom quanto eu gostaria mas depois fica melhor^^  
Espero reviews^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 Revolta

Thor desferiu um soco contra a mesa onde estava reunido com seus amigos, aguardando ao pai de todos, rachando-a ao meio.  
-Já chega! Vou à Jotunheim trazer meu irmão de volta!  
-Thor, acalme-se, Loki não faria o mesmo por você. –Sif colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, tentando acalmá-lo, mas ao ver os olhos azuis escuros brilhando em ódio e fúria se afastou.  
-Não diz respeito à você! A nenhum de vocês, saiam todos. –O loiro bem que tentara manter a calma, estava certos que eles não eram culpados mas era seu irmão e ninguém tinha o direito que tirá-lo dele dessa forma.  
Os companheiros do deus o deixaram sozinho, um pouco por medo e um pouco por respeito a sua dor, nenhum deles gostava ou confiava em Loki, mas respeitavam o sentimento que Thor tinha pelo irmão.  
O grande deus Odin adentrou a sala calmamente, aproximou-se do filho, que impulsivo como era levantou-se e o encarou, as sobrancelhas franzidas de raiva e determinação.  
-Irei buscá-lo.  
-Thor meu filho, não seja tão imprudente.  
-Pai, esses malditos gigantes vão matar meu irmão!  
-Acalme-se, conheces bem seu irmão, sempre encontra algum jeito para escapar das mais diversas situações.  
-Mas, pai, não posso deixá-lo. Não temo apenas pelo que os outros podem fazer à ele...  
-Você teme pelo que ele pode fazer a si próprio- completou o deus antes que o filho pudesse continuar.

Odin deixou o corpo cansado cair sobre a cadeira, e fitou o chão por alguns segundos antes de continuar, o suspiro do pai de todos ecoou pela grande sala, amava Loki como um filho e não queria que aquilo que seu único olho conseguia ver se tornasse verdade, sabia no fundo de seu coração de pai que a única coisa que poderia salvar o deus do caos de ser bem, ele mesmo era seu outro filho e tinha medo de perdê-lo.  
-Se achas Thor, que pode protegê-lo de si mesmo vá, mas seja cuidadoso, não suportaria perder dois filhos.  
O deus do trovão sentiu um gelo no estômago, será mesmo que poderia trazer Loki para si novamente? Será que poderia mostrá-lo como era viver sem mentiras, sem sofrimento será que conseguiria mostrar-lhe o que era _ser amado?_ Mesmo incerto o loiro não pensou por mais de poucos segundos, sabia que amava ao irmão e há pouco entendera melhor seu amor e persistente, para não dizer teimoso, como era sabia que deveria tentar.  
-Confies em mim meu pai, trarei meu irmão de volta. –Thor pegou o machado firmemente, jogou a capa escarlate para trás e saiu apressado do palácio, do lado de fora, escolheu o cavalo mais rápido e o montou, segurando firmemente sua crina, galopando-o velozmente em direção ao pedaço que restava da Bifrost.  
No final da ponte Heindall estava em pé, alerta como sempre segurando a grande espada frente ao seu corpo. O deus desceu do cavalo e seguiu pisando firmemente, tamanha era sua determinação que poderia ser confundida com prepotência.  
-Heindall, me informe uma passagem para Jotunhein.  
-Apenas o rei pode ter conhecimento das passagens entre os mundos –Respondeu o guardião sem ao menos desviar os olhos para aquele que lhe falava.  
-Sou o herdeiro do trono, exijo saber! –esbravejou o loiro deixando que o desespero e o temor pela vida do irmão trouxessem de volta seu orgulho exagerado.  
O guardião continuava imóvel, olhando para o imenso céu estrelado, Thor entrou em desespero e suspirou, os olhos azuis que brilhavam em fúria agora se enchia de lágrimas, as sobrancelhas arquevam-se em tristeza e diferente do irmão, ele não conseguia esconder ou forjar sua emoções.

-Eu lhe imploro Heindall –a voz ficou rouca e baixa enquanto fitava o chão –preciso salvar meu irmão...  
Os olhos escarlate do guardião dos mundos contemplaram a tristeza do seu, as lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto alvo, molhando os fios loiro que emolduravam os lábios.  
-Sinto muito filho, mas não posso revelar-te –tossiu e em seguida continuou em voz baixa, para que somente o outro pudesse ouvir –não posso revelar-te que ao noroeste na floresta de Asgard, de baixo de uma grande rocha existe uma passagem para o reino dos gigantes.  
-Muito obrigado Heindall! –Respondeu o deus correndo alegremente em direção ao cavalo.  
-Traga aquele desgraçado devolta, ainda lhe devo uma surra. –Gritou o guardião enquanto o outro acenava, já galopando. No fundo Heindall sentia pena de Thor, pôde ver o quanto este amava o irmão e embora não acreditasse que uma víbora como ele pudesse mudar, sabia que se o deus do trovão tinha alguma esperança, valia a pena confiar.  
Thor segurava fortemente a crina do animal que corria veloz, os cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento cruelmente frio de Asgard. O cavalo negro como a noite bufava, mas mantinha-se ágil saltando troncos e desviando das arvores a medida que avançavam floresta a dentro.  
O deus do trovão conhecia a floresta gelada como a palma de sua mão, por quantas vezes fora procurar o irmão e encontrava o chorando, ora por inveja do mais velho, ora pela bronca que recebera por suas travessuras.  
_  
-Loki?! Onde você está? –O pequeno deus andava pela floresta, apertando os olhos para enxergar por entre as árvores. –Aí está você, por que está chorando?  
O mais novo estava sentado, abraçando os joelhos e chorando de soluçar.  
-Vá embora! É tudo culpa sua!  
-Meu irmão querido, não diga isso! Você que colocou cobras na minha cama! –Respondeu o loiro bagunçando os cabelos negros do irmão com uma das mãos.  
-Mas todo mundo sabe que não ia te matar!  
-É claro que não... mas foi bem dolorido. Agora vamos voltar para casa.  
-Você... não tá bravo? –Perguntou pela primeira vez erguendo os olhos verdes como esmeraldas, porém vermelhos pelo choro.  
-Não, eu te perdoo, sei que foi uma brincadeira.  
-Mas eu não vou voltar! –Thor suspirou tentando ter paciência com o irmão mais novo e de fato não conseguiria mesmo brigar com ele.  
-Tudo bem, eu deixou você ir de cavalinho. –O loiro ajoelhou-se no chão e não demorou nada para que o moreno se colocasse de pé e grudasse em suas costas, abraçando o seus pescoço com os braços pequenos e magros.  
-Eu vou voltar, mas só se você correr mais rápido que o Sleipnir!  
Thor riu alto segurando as coxas de Loki e erguendo-o do chão.  
-Eu vou tentar meu irmão, vou tentar._

O herdeiro do trono segurou fortemente a crina do cavalo fazendo o ficar em duas patas e após parar, durante alguns segundos apenas observou a grande rocha a sua frente, em seguida desceu do animal e o acariciou.  
-Obrigado meu amigo, mas daqui pra frente preciso ir sozinho. –O cavalo relinchou e bateu as patas no chão.  
Thor colocou o martelo em seu cinto e sem fazer muito esforço ergueu a enorme rocha que se encontrava ali, abaixo dela nada se via a não ser uma profunda escuridão, sem pensar o deus loiro se lançou a ela, iluminado apenas pela lembrança dos belos olhos cor de esmeralda.  
Em um segundo, Thor encontrava em Jotunheim, a escuridão prevalecia deixando a neve acinzentada, as rochas imensas subiam imponentes em direção ao céu, os olhos azuis se estreitaram, acostumando-se com a escuridão e o forte vento gelado. Pelas pedras que se esculpiam não podia se ver nada mas o deus do trovão sabia que osa gigantes de gelo estavam ali, com um movimento ágil tomou o martelo em suas mãos ficando em posição de combate.

-Loki! –Gritou o loiro a voz grossa ecoando pelas rochas e pelo vazio –Onde está meu irmão? –bradou novamente.  
Em um segundo pode-se junto as montanhas de pedra centenas de olhos escarlates o observando e do topo de uma delas se desprendeu uma forma que abrindo as grandes asas desceu ao chão ficando à frente de Thor.  
-Você não tem irmão –Disse o gigante rangendo os dentes e curvando o pescoço para o deus, o olhando de cima.  
-Se Loki estiver ferido... –As nuvens acima do loiro começaram a reunir como em uma tempestade, os trovões eram estrondosos e imprevisíveis assim com o ira do herdeiro do trono de Asgard.  
-Vocês dois –Disse o gigante referindo-se a outros que já cercavam Thor preparando-se para a batalha -Levem-no aos aposentos do príncipe e ele decidirá o que fazer.  
Os gigantes de gelo fizeram menção de segurar os braços do deus, mas se detiveram ao ver seu olhar raivoso, aquele que lhe dirigira a palavra agora voltava para sua posição inicial.  
Thor os seguiu meio as rochas, embora sempre fora confiante em suas batalhas e de fato nunca perdera nenhuma delas, naquele momento seu coração apertava de certo modo que era difícil respirar, quando se tratava de seu irmão tudo ficava mais difícil e doloroso, amava-o mais naquele momento do que em qualquer outro que pudera se lembrar, é claro que Loki havia cometido seus erros mas o loiro nunca deixou de acreditar que ele tinha um coração, por esse motivo mataria quem quer que fosse o príncipe de Jotunheim e o traria de volta em segurança.

Thor bravo *-*  
Bem, a história terá 6 capítulos, já estou quase terminando então postarei tudo em breve^^  
Aguardo reviews^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 Assuntos delicados**

O deus do trovão entrou em um grande corredor escuro escupildo entre as pedras, era iluminada apenas por raras tochas nas paredes, ao chegar em uma abertura os Jotuns empurraram Thor para dentro e partiram, este apertou os olhos para tentando enxergar com a pouca luz que vinha do corredor, já que não havia luz na sala, tudo o que viu foi uma figura sentanda sobre uma enorme poltrona, o cotovelo apoiado ao braço e a mão apoiando o queixo.  
-O que um Asgardiano intrometido faz aqui? –Perdeu a voz áspera.  
-Vim buscar o que me foi tirado! Onde está meu irmão? –O homem riu, sua voz ecoando pelo corredor.  
-Diga-me mais sobre esse seu irmão, talvez eu me lembre.  
-Seu desgraçado! –Thor pensou em pegar o martelo e o atacar, mas se conteve por mais impulsivo que fosse não deixaria que isso o impedisse de salvar seu irmão, se o atacasse começaria uma guerra entre Asgard e Jotunheim, Loki seria tido como prisioneiro, seu paradeiro talvez nunca fosse revelado.  
-Sabe bem quem é, não tens o direito de tomar o que é meu! –O loiro disse entre os dentes o cenho franzido e os olhos brilhando em ódio.  
-Seu? O que fizeste para tomá-lo como seu? –A figura então se levantou e caminhou em direção ao outro, a medida que falava seu tom de voz ia ficando cada vez mais suave –O que fizeste? O manteve embaixo de sua própria sombra? Obrigando-o a viver com as migalhas que sobravam da sua glória?  
Thor percebeu que a medida que o Jotun falava sua voz ficava mais familiar e quando ouviu as últimas palavras não teve duvida que se tratava de Loki, o deus do trovão tentou agarrá-lo, milhares de perguntas bombardeavam sua mente, já não sentia mais ódio dos sequestradores do seu irmão, sentia ódio pois sabia que para este ser chamado de príncipe novamente tinha mentido e engando e talvez estivesse ainda planjeando algo pior, Loki no entando desapareceu da frente do outro e surgiu atrás de sí, os lábios gelados tocando levemente a orelha do irmão a medida que falava.  
-Quer levá-lo de volta para que continue sofrendo? –O deus do trovão fechou os olhos suavemente sentindo o toque mesmo que frio do irmão.  
-Não, ao contrario, para que não sofras mais. –As palavras saíram sinceras e com mais emoção que este gostaria, o deus do caos apareceu novamente sentado e riu alto.  
-Que sofrimento? Fui trazido aqui para ser morto e como sempre mudei as circunstâncias ao meu favor, agora tenho minha glória e você não a tirará de mim.

-Seu lugar é em Asgard... –Thor disse tentando manter a calma frente a resistência do outro.  
-Meu lugar é aqui! –Loki esbravejou, o tempo todo conseguia se manter calmo para articular seus planos, para mentir e enganar, mas quando se tratava de Thor perdia completamente a cabeça, não conseguia esconder nada por muito tempo até os sentimentos mais primitivos que o deixavam mais vulnerável acabavam expostos.  
-Não Loki! Seu lugar não é onde possa mentir, enganar, destruir! Já estou cansado de seus truques! Você é um deus, é o filho do rei! O que mais lhe falta? –O deus do trovão acabou perdendo o pouco de controle que lhe restava e avançou contra o menor tão rapidamente que desta vez não houve tempo para se esquivar.  
Thor segurou firmemente o pescoço do irmão, o tirando-o do chão e colocando-o contra a luz, os olhos azuis abriram como pratos ao ver a aparência do outro, a pele estava azul acinzentada, rachada e endurecida pelo frio, os olhos escarlates brilhavam como o fogo em ódio e revolta, os lábios entreabertos estavam secos e sem vida, o mais velho sabia da verdadeira origem do outro, mas nunca o imaginara naquela forma.  
O deus do caos segurou com as duas mãos o braço forte de seu irmão e tentou se soltar, porém seus pés mau tocavam o chão e o ar chegava com dificuldade.  
-Diga Loki! Diga, o que lhe falta? –O loiro segurou o pescoço do irmão com as duas mãos e apertava com ainda mais força, sentia-se impotente, novamente o moreno mentira e engara, mas se dessa vez ele não conseguisse trazê-lo de volta ao menos tentaria de todas as formas.  
Loki olhou em volta e não encontrou absolutamente nada que o ajudasse a escapar, o pouco ar que chegava a seus pulmões dificultava sua incrível capacidade de pensar em uma saída e talvez ele realmente não quisesse saída, talvez estivesse cansado dos jogos que criava, olhou então fundo naqueles olhos azuis, os cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados como sempre, os lábios vermelhos e desejáveis estavam contraídos pelo ódio, o deus do caos não encontrou outra alternativa a não ser admitir.  
-Você... _Thor _–Disse o nome do outro com certo sarcasmo trazido pela dor em admitir o quanto desejava ao outro –Você é o que me falta.  
Thor soltou o irmão que caiu de joelhos colocando as duas mãos sobre o pescoço, tossindo e buscando por ar. A cor de Loki passou a voltar lentamente, as mãos e o rosto tomavam o tom alvo e o aspecto macio de sempre, os lábios finos avermelhavam-se e por fim o verde vivo voltou aos olhos grandes e brilhantes.

O deus do trovão sentiu como se seu coração fosse esmagado e reduzido a pedaços, toda a sua vida tudo que pensou estar fazendo era para proteger o irmão, mas na verdade tudo que conseguiu foi causar-lhe sofrimento. O loiro ajoelhou-se e segurou suavemente o queixo do outro erguendo seu rosto para olhar seus olhos verdes que estavam cheios de lágrimas, pela primeira vez em muito tempo sua expressão não era forjada, havia revelado um segredo e estava vulnerável, sentia insegurança e medo.  
-Perdoe-me Loki. Não o privarei mais de nada. –As palavras de Thor terminaram em um sorriso sincero de quem ama e tem a certeza de ser correspondido, seus lábios foram ao encontro dos do outro, selando a promessa de que o moreno não mais sofreria.  
O loiro recusava-se a fechar os olhos com medo de que quando os abrissem novamente seu irmão teria desaparecido como em um ilusão, já o moreno esforçava-se em mantê-los abertos sentia como se todos os desejos mais profundos se realizassem naquele momento. A princípio o deus do caos não correspondeu o beijo, ficando imóvel em surpresa e êxtase, mas em seguida separou os lábios devagar para que o outro pudesse aprofundar sua lingua em si, descobrindo cada pedaço e cada gosto totalmente novo, não era como se nenhum dos dois não tivesse beijado antes, mas aquilo era incrivelmente diferente e prazeroso.  
Loki afastou-se alguns centimentros cessando o beijo um tanto relutante, após ficou alguns segundos sentindo a respiração quente do irmão chegar a sua pele, a mão do loiro havia escorregado para o pescoço do moreno sem que ambos percebessem.  
-Loki... –Thor começou a formular uma declaração com um sorriso de canto, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão que levantou repentinamente.

-Guardas! Guardas! –Gritou Loki chamando os gigantes de gelo que se apressaram em entrar nos aposentos do novo príncipe –Levem-no para uma cela, decidirei o que fazer com ele mais tarde.  
O deus do trovão levantou os olhos para o irmão ainda de joelhos, a pele do outro voltava a seu tom azul acinzentado e de seus olhos escarlate emanava um brilho de ódio o revolta, Thor deixou ser levado sem resistência ainda estava confuso, sentia os lábios quentes e úmidos sobre os seus, mas também acreditava ser mais uma mentira criada por seu irmão, sentia seus braços queimarem pelo gelo intenso dos gigantes enquanto era carregado, mas um peso enorme em seu peito o impedia de reagir e até mesmo respirar se fazia difícil.

Loki sentou-se novamente no 'trono' em que ocupava e levou a mão aos lábios, sentia o gosto do irmão e o desejo que sentia pelo outro aquecer todo seu o corpo, naquele momento tinha a atenção que sempre quis, só precisava encontrar um modo de aproveitar dessa situação.  
Thor foi jogado em uma cela fria e teve seus pulsos acorrentados contra a parede, de seus lábios ainda não havia saído uma palavra sequer, mas sua mente não parava de pensar no irmão um momento. Seria tarde demais? Tanto tempo, tanto amor e dedicação camuflados em um laço de sangue que sequer existia, tudo isso devia ter bagunçado demais a mente do outro deus ainda mais do que estava bagunçando a sua naquele momento. O deus do trovão não era tão inteligente quando o irmão, talvez ninguém em Asgard o fosse e talvez os sentimentos houvessem sido mais claros, fazendo-o sofrer e agir desesperadamente por atenção visto que as palavras de afeto jamais sairiam de seus lábios.  
O deus tentou sortar-se das correntes, mas talvez naquele momento apenas, elas fossem fortes demais, antes que pudesse tentar com mais força ouviu passos pelo corredor e logo viu uma figura esguia adentrar a cela e chamar pelo seu nome.

Querida Alloyre, não abandonei e nem pretendo xD obrigado pelo Review  
Espero que todos estejam gostando!  
Até o próximo.


End file.
